Charmed: Chris & Wyatt
by C.Halliwell
Summary: Chris and Wyatt are grown up, Chris works as a Whitelighter but Wyatt goes the witchy way.
1. Chapter 1

For the record I do not own Charmed in any way or form and purely writing this for the sake of unleashing my imagination and freeing my soul

Chapter 1

"Chris, duck!" Wyatt Halliwell shouted at his younger brother. Chris turned and saw a crackling energy ball flying towards him. He dropped to the ground in the nick of time and felt the ball's speed as it flew over his head.

Demons were shimmering in whilst Warlocks blinked from every angle. They were shouting and throwing fire and energy balls at them.

Wyatt could protect himself with his force-field but Chris had to be more careful. A demon covered with scales lunged at him but Chris orbed next to his brother, stepping into the blue force-field. "There are too many of them," Chris said. He quickly stepped out, throwing electricity out of his hands at the nearest demon. He screamed and burst into flames. He was half Elder so he had the power, like his father, to throw electricity. Another energy ball headed his way and Wyatt grabbed him, pulling him inside. "We have to go back to the surface," Wyatt told him.

"I agree but we should vanquish a few more demons first." Said Chris, shielding his head as a few sparks fell on him from the force-field. "No," Wyatt shook his head. "My shield may be strong but they're weakening it."

Chris nodded. With one more shot of electricity, Chris followed his brother's orbs.

"Wyatt! Chris!" said Paige in surprise as her two nephews orbed into Halliwell Manor's conservatory. She was surrounded by piles of end of year test papers from the Magic School and was still wearing her black cloak. Clearly she had just left. "What brings you guys here?" she asked.

"We need the Power of Three and to consult the Book of Shadows. Wyatt and I just orbed into a large meeting of demons and warlocks in the Underworld." Chris explained at his Aunt's quizzical look.

"Okey-dokey." Paige replied. "Your Aunt Phoebe's at work and your mom's at the supermarket."

"I'll get Phoebe, you get mom." Chris said. Wyatt nodded, kissed Paige on the cheek and said a quick "see you soon", then orbed out in a sparkle of lights.

"Bye, Aunt Paige." Said Chris, giving her a quick hug.

"See ya." She gave a vague wave and went back to marking the papers as he too disappeared.

Chris orbed into the toilets on Phoebe's floor at the Bay Mirror. He walked out, the door shutting quietly behind him and came to a stop at his Aunt's office. She was on the phone and he knocked quietly. She looked round and waved him in.

"Uh-huh. I'll do that." Phoebe said. "Tomorrow morning. Nine." She wrote down. "Ok." She put the phone down. "Hi Chris! Sorry about that. Elise is off sick."

He closed the door and sat opposite her on the leather sofa by the door. "We need the Power of Three. I'm really sorry to call you off work like this but things seem really bad." He ran his hands threw his dark brown hair.

Phoebe knew him well enough to know that when he did that he was extremely worried.

"What's up?"

"It's bad. There was a meeting today in the Underworld. Wyatt and I orbed into the middle of it. The demons and warlocks there attacked us but what we want to know is why they were meeting and what they're planning." Chris paused, waiting for her opinion.

"Have you consulted the Book?" she asked him.

"Not yet. Wyatt's gone to get mom and then we can talk tactics together. Aunt Paige is already home."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the family was at home except for Leo. They were all in the attic in a circle.

"Okay, there's nothing in the book so we need to contact Dad." Chris said. Piper nodded. "He has more knowledge than all of us. I mean he may only be a Whitelighter now but he's older and wiser."

"Leo!" Phoebe said loudly. At first no orbs came down but then they came. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Has a demon attacked? Where's Andrew?" he was referring to the sister's knew Whitelighter. He wasn't as experienced but he reliable. Leo waved his hand and summoned Andrew. He looked around. "What? – hey!" he said, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I was just in the middle of something."

"It can wait." Leo told him. "Whilst I was Up There the Elders a few minutes before you called told me the reason why they think the demons and warlocks are working together." They all watched him attentively. "They want to resurrect the original Source."

"It shouldn't be too hard to stop him," Piper said. "I mean, how many other times have we done it?"

"But this time it's different. They've been planning this for a long time."

"Well we should just make as many spells and vanquishing potions as quickly as possible." Paige put in.

Chris suddenly closed his eyes. "Chris?" Piper said.

"Lucy's calling. She's in danger. I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"If your charge is calling go." Leo said. Chris nodded his thanks to his father and Orbed out.

Phoebe rubbed her hands together. "Right, let's get started. Paige go to magic school with Wyatt. Leo could you go find out more from the Elders? Piper could you make the potions as I write the spells? Andrew just – help Piper -" Piper nodded. "Let's get going people."

"Chris! Where are you?" Lucy whimpered as she backed into the corner of her apartment. "Your Whitelighter can't hear you witch," the ugly green demon said, advancing on her. "I enchanted the apartment."

"Well it obviously wasn't very strong." Said a voice behind him. "Lucy duck!" Chris yelled. The demon wheeled round and it's big round eyes widened as Chris shot electricity at its chest. It crumpled and Lucy ran to his arms. "It scratched me," she told him, showing his her arm. He could see through her shirt she was bleeding heavily. "I'm gonna get you out of here," he held her tight to stop her collapsing and Orbed back to the manor.

"Dad!" Chris said, as soon as he arrived. His mom, aunt and Andrew looked up.

"Sorry, sweetie, he ain't here." Phoebe said, looking up at the ceiling.

Andrew hurried over and put his hand over Lucy's wound, to heal. His hands glowed but nothing happened. "What the hell?" Andrew exclaimed. Lucy whimpered and slid down Chris's arms. He laid her on the sofa. "I don't get it," Andrew said.

"I don't either." Chris replied. A moment later Leo came back down with another teenage girl in his arms. "This is my charge Hannah." He said. "I can't heal her. She called when I was Up There."

"We can't heal my charge either." Chris said. Hannah had a cut bleeding heavily on her leg. Her light brown hair covered her eyes. She was unconscious.

"I should go -" Leo said.

"No, I'll go this time. The girls are safe right now." Andrew said.

Leo nodded reluctantly. "Go. Hurry."

Andrew disappeared in Orbs.

"Have you contacted the Elder's at all?" Piper asked.

Leo shook his head and put Hannah down next to Lucy. He closed his eyes, and Piper knew he was thinking. "I'd better go." Piper kissed him on the cheek and stepped back for him to Orb but he didn't go anywhere. "I can't Orb!" he said. "Chris?" Chris tried too but nothing happened. "D'you think the Elder's did a lock down?" he asked his father. Leo was just about to reply and then froze. "I can't hear any of my other charges." He said. "How are we gonna contact Wyatt and Paige?"

Piper started rummaging in boxes. "We can summon them." Piper suggested, taking out candles. "Good idea." Leo said. "Hang on, try your power."

Piper chucked a candle flying and threw out her hands. The candle fell to the floor. "Nothing. Nada. Zilch."

"Crap!" Chris said loudly. "What are we gonna do? How can we protect ourselves? Now the vanquishing potions probably won't work." As if they had heard, six warlocks blinked into the attic. They looked extremely pleased with themselves.

**Another chapter should be put up soon. I've already drafted up to chapter six.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh. My. God." Phoebe said.

"Run!" Piper said. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Chris all bolted out the attic, but Chris and Leo slung Lucy and Hannah over their shoulders first.

They reached the conservatory downstairs. "What are we gonna do?" Chris asked.

"We have to get out the house." Leo told them. Phoebe creeped to the door. I hear movement. Let's go out the back way." She opened the door quietly and everyone followed, quietly as they could. No one had followed them. They got round to the drive successfully and all looked up at the manor.

"Okay," Piper said. "Leo, with Hannah, come with me in the SUV. Chris and Lucy go with Phoebe in her car." Everyone nodded in agreement. Phoebe said, "Where are we heading?"

"I don't know. Dad's?" she replied.

"Good idea." Chris put in. "Then we can sort out what we're going to do."

They all got in the cars and pulled out the driveway quickly turning left. "Leo, in the door under the handle under the handle next to you there's a first aid kit. Maybe you could bandage Hannah's arm?" He nodded, got out some bandages and got to work.

"At least the warlocks and demons at the manor can't sense us. Without magic we should be untraceable."

"'Should'?" Piper said. Leo shrugged.

Ten minutes later they all arrived at Victor Bennett's apartment.

"Well, what's all this?" he asked, stepping aside to let all six of them through. When he shut the door he said, "Where's Paige? Wyatt?"

"We can't get through to them," Piper sighed, sitting down on the couch. "And it's not their cells that are the problem."

"Okay. Tell me everything."

Piper didn't reply but put her head in her hands. Phoebe took the role and explained their situation. When she'd finished he said. "So… your magic's are down and you have no way of contacting them?"

"No," Phoebe said. "Wait. Piper mentioned cells. Maybe -"

"Won't work, Phoebes." Piper said.

"Where exactly _is_ Magic School?" Victor asked.

"It's only accessible through magical teleportation." Leo told him.

"Oh. Have you been in touch with other witches? Elders or Whitelighters?"

"We haven't been able to," Piper spoke up.

"Wait, guys." Chris said loudly. "I have an idea. What if our powers are only not working on the surface? They might work in the Underworld."

"Only we can't get down there." Piper said.

"I know someone who might came a voice from the door. Everyone turned. Wyatt and Paige were standing there and to everybody's surprise, in Wyatt's arm in a headlock, was a warlock.

"How…" Phoebe said.

"We has just left Magic School and heading back to the Manor when this teenager was about to be hit by a car when we just took a quick stop." Wyatt frowned. "He wasn't looking where he was going."

"Our magic wasn't working for some reason so we walked back," Paige frowned too as she said it. "And found this guy," she pointed to the warlock, "poking round the Manor in the kitchen."

Piper looked startled. "Did he move anything about?"

"He didn't get a chance," Paige grinned. "Wyatt was on him in a second. We got out and when it was clear you'd have left the house we thought where else would you go?" She lifted her arms indicating Victor's apartment.

"Good work guys!" Phoebe said.

"So you were saying about the Warlock getting us down?" Chris interrupted, putting the conversation back on course.

"Oh yeah," Wyatt said. "We got him and when he made it clear he was about to shimmer I knocked him out and took him to the place we thought you'd be. Here."

Leo nodded. "We should get to work then. If Chris is right about our powers probably working Down There (which they probably haven't thought of), we should get more information and hopefully be able to -"

"Kick butt." Paige said. Leo smiled.

"Tell us why evil is uniting," Wyatt said threateningly to the warlock. He didn't answer but Chris punched him and then he said with a toothy smile, "We're trying to resurrect the original Source."

Piper turned to Victor. "Dad, could you make sure Hannah and Lucy stay safe?"

"Sure," he replied. "No problem."

Wyatt grunted as the Warlock elbowed him hard in the ribs. He loosened his grip enough for him to wriggle free but Chris was in him in a flash. He punched him in the gut and this time it was the Warlock who buckled.

"Take us to the Underworld," Chris demanded. "NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wyatt tied up and gagged the Warlock in the cave they had arrived in.

Chris peered round the corner

"How will we know our powers will work?" Paige whispered.

"Try and freeze something, mom." Chris murmured.

"What?" Piper said. "There's nothing moving to freeze."

"Here," Leo said. Out his pocket he took a pen and threw it lightly above his head. Just before it hit him, it froze and Piper knocked it out the air. "Good." said Leo.

"Do you here that?" Chris asked quietly.

"Hear what?" Paige asked.

"Sounds like someone is making some sort of…speech." Wyatt said slowly.

Wyatt peered round the corner too and beyond the backs of demons and warlocks was a podium where a warlock stood. By the way everyone listened closely to what he was saying, it was pretty clear the demons and warlocks respected him, or didn't want to cross his path.

Wyatt gestured for them to follow him until they could speak normally, and not in whispers. "I've got a plan." He said. "Andrew, Orb in and distract them; Chris, mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, kill as many demons as you can. I'll try and go for the leader. That okay with everyone?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "'K then, lets go." Andrew Orbed out and immediately they heard energy balls crackling.

"Go, go, go!" Chris yelled, sprinting. The others all ran past him, dodging the energy balls, fireballs, lightning bolts, and anything else fired at them. Chris skidded to a halt at the opening of the cave and shot electricity out of his hands, hitting three demons at a time. There were crashes and yells everywhere. Andrew was Orbing in different directions and throwing the occasional energy ball. On the way to the front, Wyatt saw Phoebe stumble and before a warlock got too close he lunged towards her and protected her with his force-field.

When the number of demons and warlocks had gone down enough, Wyatt stumbled towards the front, but there was no sign of the leader. He turned to his mom who was exploding a few more warlocks and Leo was healing a scratch on Andrew's arm which was deep and bleeding heavily. "Nearly done with my lot!" Paige called, throwing a vanquishing potion at a demon. Chris was still fighting, all guns blazing. He was panting, his powers sucking on some of his energy. He looked up at his aunt's yell and saw behind her a demon, poised about to stab her with an athame. It's yellow eyes glinted maliciously. "AUNT PAIGE!" Chris roared, running towards her. A warlock saw him and conjured up another athame. It grabbed him by the back of the jacket and swung him so he fell on his back on the floor. The warlock advanced on him as his eyes widened. His father had told him what Gideon had done. He felt his life flash before him, as Phoebe did a roundhouse kick at the demon by Paige. Chris thought of his family. After all they'd been through it had to come to this… He thought of his charge, Lucy. She had been his first assignment and he would never see her again. He loved her so much and she loved him. He thought of everyone as the dagger plunged deep into his stomach.

Everything around him seemed to go in slow motion. He faintly heard his brother yell Leo's name. Piper wheeled around along with Phoebe and Paige. "NO!" Piper screamed, blowing up the warlock. He smiled as he exploded.

The last few demons and warlocks seized their chance to shimmer and blink out. Chris saw through blurry eyes his mom run towards him and knelt by his side. "Leo, heal him!" she cried. But Leo was paralysed.

"Mom," Chris whispered. Piper brushed the hair out his face.

"Shh… don't try to speak, Chris."

Paige hurried over and knelt down next to Piper. "Andrew's hurt too. A Daklighter Orbed in and shot him."

"LEO!" Piper yelled. "NOW!" He walked over and Paige put her hand gently on his arm. "Heal him." She said. "You can do it this time." He nodded and placed his hands over Chris' stomach. He'd lost a lot of blood. His hands glowed and Chris sat up, wincing. "Thanks." He told his father gratefully.

"Andrew's hurt too." Paige reminded her brother-in-law. He followed her to a few metres away where Andrew sat against the wall, Phoebe holding his hand. "Hang on, Andrew." She said to him. "We need you…" She looked up and saw Leo and moved aside for Leo to work his magic. Once again Leo's hands glowed and Andrew looked up. "Leo, thank you." He stood up and shook Leo's hand. Chris came over, Piper and Paige supporting him. "Hey."

"It still hurt?" Leo asked as his son winced again.

"It's just a little sore; don't worry about me, we gotta find out what's wrong with Lucy and Hannah."

"We should get back to dad's." Piper said, as he and Wyatt took Chris' weight off Piper and Paige. Paige took Piper's hand and Orbed out; Phoebe, Andrew's hand, and Wyatt and Leo with Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they got back to Victor's house, all was quiet. Lucy and Hannah were still on the sofa, but Victor wasn't there.

"Dad?" Phoebe called out. No reply. Leo opened all the doors in the apartment. He came back a minute later. "No sign," he sighed.

"What on _earth_ is going on?" Paige said.

"I think we should go to the manor," Wyatt said slowly. "Something's wrong. I can sense it."

"But what about Victor?" Paige asked.

"With all luck he'll be at the manor," Leo said.

"With all luck?" Phoebe repeated, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "Can you sense him?" she asked hopefully.

Leo closed his eyes, concentrating. "I got him," he said. "He's at the manor."

"Then why are we hanging round here?" Piper put in. "Let's go."

"Girls," Victor said, hurrying over to them. "I didn't know what to do. You were in the Underworld and these two guys came to the apartment – blinking – so I ran. I didn't know where else to go."

"But what about Hannah and Lucy?" Chris asked, sitting down in an armchair. He looked over to the couch at the other end of the conservatory where the two girls lay.

"I guess I - ". Everyone turned at Andrew's quick gasp of breath. He was pale, and held his chest, where he'd been shot, his face screwed up in pain.

"Wyatt, can you check it out?" Piper asked. Wyatt nodded and then she turned to Leo. "Could you take dad home? I think you'll be safe now, she said to her dad.

"I have something to do after, but yeah," Leo said. "I'll take him. He took Victor's arm lightly and just when Piper began to ask, "Where are you going -?" he Orbed out.

Wyatt was examining Andrew's chest and frowned. "There's a scar," he said. "Dad healed your wound though." He turned to Chris and examined his stomach. "Here too - "

"I'll check the girls." Paige said. Again there were scars.

Wyatt tried to heal Chris, who now too, winced with pain and looked pale. "I don't get it." He said. "I'm Twice Blessed. I can't heal him."

"I can heal," Paige spoke up. "Why don't I try?"

Wyatt moved away giving her space. Her hands glowed but yet again, no result.

"Hang on," Piper said. "Phoebe, what did you do with the Darklighter arrow?"

"I left it on the table." Phoebe replied slowly. "Why?"

"I was just thinking," Piper looked up at her sister. "The arrow must have been tampered with by magic. Maybe the athames were too. If we destroy the weapons that caused all these injuries, they should heal, shouldn't they?" she said uncertainly.

"It's worth a try," Phoebe said. "I'll get the arrow."

A second later she ran back in with the arrow. Phoebe gave it to Piper, who took it at the tail, trying to get as little blood on her as possible. "Okay," she said. She threw it towards the window and thrust out her hands, exploding it. "Go!"

Wyatt didn't need to be asked twice, he rested his hands over Andrew's stomach and slowly the scar disappeared. Andrew opened his eyes, smiling. After patting his chest for reassurance, he stood up. "Thanks," he said to everyone. He looked round the room and asked, "Hey, where's Leo?"

"I don't know," Piper replied wearily. "But I hope he's back soon."

"I should go to Lucy's," Wyatt said, stepping forwards. "Find the athame the demon had."

"I'll go to Hannah's." Paige volunteered. The two Orbed out.

Piper sat down next to Chris, who was breathing slowly, watched by Andrew and Phoebe. _You're gonna be okay_, she thought to Chris, hoping he could hear her. She held his hand, which was comfortingly warm and felt him weakly squeeze it. _Thank you_.

"What the hell?" Piper exclaimed, aloud.

"What?" Phoebe said.

"Since when did Chris have telepathy?" Piper asked, directing the question at Andrew.

"Ah, maybe his power's growing a bit?" he said uncertainly.

"How can his power be growing if he is dying?" Piper said loudly, her voice wavering.

Phoebe walked over and put her hand on Piper's arm. "He will be okay. We'll heal him."

"When?" Piper cried.

"Soon, honey I promise."

Paige Orbed in next to Andrew with a bloody athame and handed it to Piper. She didn't question Piper's upset face. She examined it and saw on the blade, symbols etched into the metal. "Strange," she murmured.

"What is it?" Paige asked softly.

"I've seen these symbols before."

Andrew walked over. "In the Book?" Piper shook her head.

"Let's just destroy the athame," Paige said.

Just when it turned to dust, Wyatt Orbed in, carrying the other athame. He gave it to Piper who exploded it, and then he went over and healed Lucy, whilst Paige healed Hannah. The two teenagers sat up slowly and that's when their eyes met and widened in recognition. "Lucy?"

"Hannah? I didn't know you had a power,"

"I don't… I'm a Whitelighter to be apparently… is Leo you're Whitelighter too?"

"No, his son Chris is," she glanced over and saw Chris lying still. Piper moved up for her. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Chris…"

_I love you. _She heard.

_Chris, can you hear me?_ She thought.

_Yeah_. Came the reply. _I'm dying._ _You know that don't you?_

_Chris you can't think like that. We'll find a way to heal you. They figured out how to heal me and the others. Leo's gone to get the athame that got you._

_My time's running out, fast._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Piper had fallen asleep out of exhaustion on the armchair. "Piper?" came a voice. She jolted up. "Leo!"

"I got the athame, it took ages tracking down, I'm so sorry."

"Let's just heal Chris," she said. He passed her the athame and she blew it up. He ran to Chris. He'd lost a lot of blood and was deeply unconscious. He'd stopped replying to Lucy telepathically ages ago.

He held his hands over the wound and they glowed. The blood faded and his eyes opened slowly. "Close one dad," he murmured. "You could've lost me there."

Piper threw her arms round him. "Chris, I thought I'd lost you again…" she cried.

"Mom, I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting back.

"Lucy," Chris said. "Where is she?"

"I'm here." Piper and Leo moved to give them some room.

"Hey guess what," Piper nudged Leo. "Chris got telepathy."

"He did?" Leo smiled. "That's great." He turned to Paige. "Could you take Hannah and Lucy home?"

"Sure," she replied. She touched both Lucy and Hannah's arms and Orbed out.

When Paige came back Leo was quiet. "Hang on…"

"What?" Piper asked, concerned.

"It's too simple," he replied. "Watch Andrew…"

Andrew was by the window and then collapsed to his knees, clapping his hands over his ears as if an intense loud noise was blowing into his ears.

Piper wheeled round and saw Chris copy Andrew. He slid off the sofa and like him, clapped his hands over his ears, clenching his teeth as if to stop himself crying out in pain.

"Wyatt, get Hannah, Paige get Lucy!" Leo yelled. "Hurry!"

When they returned, it was clear it had effected them too.

"Chris," Piper said, "Can you hear me?"

"Piper I don't know what to do." Leo said behind her. He sounded close to tears. "I could lose our son, Chris and my charge's and your Whitelighter. We have to take them to the Elders." He told Wyatt. "I have to go. I'll be back soon." He kissed Piper and then taking hold of Hannah and Chris, Wyatt Lucy and Andrew, they Orbed out.

Piper sighed and sat down heavily on the couch. Phoebe and Paige went and hugged their older sister as she cried.

Up there, the Elders had surrounded them, but one pulled Leo aside. "Have you had any other attacks like this?" Leo asked.

The Elder sighed. "I'm afraid so. There is word of who is creating these… poisons. A human named Robbie Tozer. He's a scientist rumoured to be working alongside the demon Sykes."

"What?" Leo said, startled.

"Sykes," the Elder repeated. "I trust you've encountered him before?"

"Uh, yeah," Leo scratched his head. "We vanquished him. So this scientist… Tozer, he's making the poisons for evil? What does he want in return?"

"That's what we want to find out," he told Leo. "We were wondering if maybe you could persuade the Charmed Ones to help…"

Leo swallowed. "I've already risked my son's life twice. I don't want to put the sisters at risk too."

The Elder put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "I understand, Leo, but tracking Tozer down is absolutely compulsory. He may be the only one with an antidote."

Leo said, "Could I talk this through with them?"

The Elder nodded. "But time is of the essence."

Without another word Leo Orbed home to Piper's waiting arms as they cried on each other's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paige and Phoebe had left the room to give Piper and Leo space. They came back in a while later to find them talking at the table.

Piper turned to look at them, hearing the door open. "Come on in," she said. They came and sat down. "I'll fill you in." Leo told them. "You know Sykes? He's back. And from what we know he's helping loads with trying to get the Source back. But he's got a human accomplice named Robbie Tozer."

"I think I've heard that name before," Phoebe said.

"You may have, he's a scientist."

"Oh."

"Shall we go get a summoning spell from the Book?" Paige asked.

"I think that's a good start." Leo said. Phoebe rose from her chair to go but Paige said, "No I'll go." And she Orbed upstairs. When she came back down she had the spell written on paper and some crystals for a crystal cage. She put them all down on the table. "Okay, we should -" Piper began, but then Sykes shimmered in as red and black as ever.

"Long time no see," Piper said. Sykes grinned.

"Paige, crystals." Said Phoebe.

Just as Paige was about to say "crystals!" Sykes shimmered behind Phoebe, grabbed her arm, and shimmered out.

"For crying out loud!" Piper exclaimed.

Paige put her head in her hands.

Phoebe was thrown to the ground and stood up quickly. Sykes advanced slowly towards her. "What do you want?" she asked, stepping back as he stepped forwards. He held his hands out as if it were obvious.

"You wanted to talk to me, so here I am." He told her.

"Uh-huh," she said, continuing to go back. "Leo!" she cried. She waited but he didn't come. _Great_ she thought. _Wait a minute. This place doesn't feel like the Underworld which is the only place a Whitelighter can't hear his charge, so I must be above surface, so where am I?_

He laughed but then his laugh turned back into a growl. "No, you're not in the Underworld. I had a witch put a spell on this place specifically so Whitelighters can't Sense here."

Phoebe glanced around her surroundings and saw a metal door to her left. "So, Sykes. Does any of what you're planning to do involve a certain someone named Tozer?"

He gave her a curious look. "How -? Ah, the Elders." Suddenly the metal door opened and out stepped the guy who must be Robbie Tozer in a lab coat. He was smaller than Phoebe had imagined him, thin, clean shaven, with messy dyed white/blond hair. He looked around his late twenties and gave off the vibe he was a man who knew what he wanted and was prepared to do whatever it took to get it.

"Sykes, there's a problem," he began and then stopped, seeing Phoebe.

"I'll talk to you later," Sykes growled. "I'm busy."

"But sir -"

"Go."

Tozer bowed out, closing the metal door behind him.

"What do you want?" Phoebe repeated.

"What do _you_ want Phoebe Halliwell?"

"For you to tell me why you want to resurrect the Source and then for you to send me home where I can plan to vanquish you."

Sykes laughed again. "You know I haven't laughed this much in centuries." He turned serious again. "What _I_ want is to kill you in revenge for vanquishing me and, yes, to resurrect the Source."

"Why?" Phoebe asked slowly. She had stopped moving as he too had stopped.

"I have had word of a demon planning to take over the Underworld. To be a new Source." He told her. Clearly he was against this demon.

"Sure that isn't you?"

He growled. "I want the Source back because with his power only he alone can vanquish this demon!"

Phoebe was silent and then said, "My sisters and I could help you know, with the Power of Three if this demon really is as powerful as you say he is. I mean, like you said, he's not only a threat to other demons but later he'll most likely come after us, so…"

"I guess it's a fair point."

Phoebe waited with baited breath.

"But I'm evil. I can't work with witches. It's not how demons work." He turned away from her.

"Sykes - " Phoebe tried to argue.

"No! like I said we don't work with witches. That's not how things work in the Underworld. And besides, if the demon found out I was plotting against him anyway he'd kill me."

A thought just occurred to Phoebe that she should have thought to ask him before. "Wait – Robbie Tozer. Who is he really? Is he working for you?"

Sykes sighed. "How you know these things I don't know. Yes, he works for me. Big deal. I need him."

"He's making poisons which are hurting witches and Whitelighters and handing them out to demons and Darklighters on your command."

"WHAT?" he roared. "TOZER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!"

The door opened once again and Sykes threw an energy ball at Tozer who ducked just in time.

"YOU'VE BEEN GIVING OUR POISONS TO OTHER DEMONS HAVE'NT YOU! THEY WERE MEANT FOR THE BATTLE AGAINST THE - "

"Yes?" Phoebe asked.

Sykes grabbed Tozer by the scruff of the neck. "Who are you working for?" he snarled.

"Only you sir. The witch who's teamed with us – she told me to, but I've heard now she's dying, a poisoned weapon somehow made contact with her."

"Who's this witch?" Phoebe asked.

"Stop asking questions." Sykes said without looking at her. He shimmered out.

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed. The metal door was still part open so she went through. It was a lab with smoking vials and Bunsen burners and other scientific stuff she didn't know the names of. To her joy there was a fire door. "Yes!" she said. She pushed the bar and stepped out onto the streets of London.

"Leo!" she called. In an alley behind her Orbs showered down and Leo appeared. "Phoebe are you okay?"

"Yeah, Leo I'm fine."

"I'll take you home." He told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So… basically Sykes told you why he was doing this?" Piper asked.

"But the thing is, he didn't know the poisons were being used on witches and Whitelighters. Tozer was getting orders from someone else… a witch who's working for them. Tozer said…" she paused trying to remember. "Oh yeah, the witch is dying because one of the demons she ordered to give some to double crossed her and stabbed her with it,"

"But now we just have to figure out who." Paige finished.

"Is there anyone we know who's a witch -"

"Yeah." Paige interrupted.

"Who's evil?" Phoebe said, glaring at Paige.

"We can rule out Lucy and Hannah they were in completely different places," said Piper.

"Hannah doesn't have a power," Leo pointed out. "She's a Whitelighter-to-be."

Leo and Paige suddenly looked up. "Elders," they said together.

"Go," Piper waved at them dismissively.

"Leo," said the same Elder as before. "We've healed them," he smiled.

"How?" Leo asked, sighing with relief.

"Well, there were enough Elders here to all put our powers together and over power that magic in their bloodstream."

"Dad!"

Leo turned and Chris hugged him straight away. Lucy came over, Hannah too. Hannah nudged Lucy. "Wanna hang out at school?"

Lucy smiled at her. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Chris turned to his dad and said, "Can I go home? I want to see mom to tell her I'm okay."

"Sure," Leo said. "I'll come with you. Thank you so much," Leo said meaningfully to the Elder.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"CHRIS!" Piper cried as she saw him emerge from his Orbs.

"MOM!" Chris replied, pulling her into a hug. When he drew back he saw she was crying. "Hey, don't cry, I'm alright now." He reassured her.

"I'll take the girls home," Paige said.

"You girls alright now?" Phoebe asked them.

"Yes," they said in unison. Hannah hugged Phoebe. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." She said.

Phoebe then moved to hug Lucy when Hannah was by Paige. The strange thing was she drew back.. Phoebe then shook her hand and got a premonition.

_Lucy down in the place Phoebe had been kept… Sykes was yelling at her over and over… Lucy lashed out and her eyes glowed red… Sykes cringed, afraid…_

No one seemed to notice she had just received a premonition. They were all busy and Lucy had moved back to Paige. Phoebe tried to sense if the premonition was past or future.

It was past.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phoebe moved over to Paige when she was back and tugged her sleeve. "Paige, can I have a word?" she asked quietly. Piper, Leo and Chris were in the kitchen but that didn't mean they couldn't hear.

"Sure," she replied.

"When I shook Lucy's hand I had a premonition,"

"Is she in danger?" Paige asked, concerned.

"I think it's more like is she danger_ous_." She replied.

"What? What exactly did you see?"

"Ah, her eyes glowed red and she was hurting Sykes. I mean what witch frightens a demon? Apart from us anyway."

"She's just a teenager. Are you sure?"

"Paige, I could sense it was past, it's already happened!"

Paige was silent and then said quietly, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Paige. I really don't know."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Chris, behind them.

"Nothing," Paige said, a little too quickly.

Chris raised his eyebrow curiously. "What are you hiding?"

Paige blushed, giving them away.

"We were gonna get you a present," Phoebe sighed, hoping he would buy it.

"Why?" he asked, taking a sip of coke.

"You'll find out when you get it," Phoebe said, punching him playfully on the arm.

"Hmm." He said sceptically, wandering off. Phoebe rounded on Paige.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "You gave us away!"

"Uh, no, I didn't. I just made him suspicious. Not the same thing." She noted.

"Uh, yes it is. Sorta. Anyway, that's not the point, he loves Lucy we couldn't tell him."

"Since when did he tell you he loves her? Your empathy is still blocked to him, right?"

"Ah, but I was just using my intuition." Phoebe told her.

They both paused and then Paige drew in a breath and repeated. "What are we gonna do? Shall I Orb us there so we can vanquish her?"

"I agree with that plan, but I'm putting my foot down on the vanquishing. Maybe we should check the Book first though."

"What, incase you're wrong?"

"I am not wrong! I know what I saw!"

Paige held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, calm down, take a deep breath."

Phoebe glared at her sister and then led the way up to the attic.

Half an hour later Paige shut the book. "Nothing." She said to Phoebe, who was going through potions.

"What's nothing?" Piper said, coming in.

"Nothing." Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.

"Chris said you were acting weird. What's up?"

"I said -"

"I don't believe you." Piper interrupted.

Phoebe shared a look with Paige and then gave in. "I had a premonition." She said. "Of Lucy. She hurt Sykes. No witch can frighten a demon apart from us and he looked scared."

"You sure it was Lucy?"

"Yes!"

"Take us there." Piper said to Paige.

"What about the guys?"

"They'll be okay," she said dismissively.

"Okay," Paige said, moving to hold both her sister's hands.

"With the three of us, she can't do anything." Piper said.

"Uh huh." Came Phoebe's reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wait, before we go I think we should tell Chris where we are going." Piper said.

Paige and Phoebe looked at her. "What?" Piper told them. "He has a right to know."

"I guess," Phoebe said. "Chris!" she called.

They heard Chris running up the stairs. "Demon?" he asked breathlessly.

"Sorta," Piper said. "Phoebe had a premonition -"

"Of the place I was kept. Sykes was in it. It's present."

"You want me to come?" He asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied.

"Okay,"

When he wasn't looking Piper and Paige glared at Phoebe. She shrugged.

"There's nothing here." Chris said at the cave-like place.

Phoebe went over to the metal door and kicked it open.

The place was empty but for the tables. They all stepped in and then suddenly Paige crumpled. "Paige?" Piper said, crouching next to her. She saw a tranquiliser dart sticking out of her back. She turned, along with Phoebe and Chris and saw Tozer standing behind them. Before Piper even raised her hands, Chris blew him up. He too, crouched next to her and healed the prick where the dart had gone in. she sat up.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Lucy's," Paige said, before Phoebe could interrupt.

It appeared there was no one in the apartment when the four Halliwell's arrived. Chris went around every room and then just before he opened her bedroom door, it opened and Lucy was standing there.

"Chris!" she said.

"Don't try the innocent act," Phoebe told her. "We know who you really are."

"Oh yeah? Who am I?" she replied.

"You're not who you say you are."

"Oh no, I'm still who am I, well, sort of." She smiled. "You see this body is still Lucy Fuller's. She's in here somewhere." She said.

"So if you're possessing her, who are you?" Chris asked.

"The Sorceress Isobel Locke. See, a while back, Lucy did her first vanquish. On me. Only, she didn't do it properly. She vanquished my body but not my spirit."

"Leave her body Isobel." Chris said. "Before I vanquish you properly."

"You wouldn't do that," she laughed. "This body is you're girlfriends."

Chris shot a bolt of electricity over her head as a warning. Using Lucy's conjuring power, Isobel conjured up a force field like Wyatt's. He shot another at it but it dissipated when it hit it. He was thrown to the floor and realised that somehow his dad was there and holding him down. He heard the sister's reciting a spell to free one's soul and heard Lucy gasp, then fall to the floor.

"Lucy…" Chris said, reaching for her hand. The force field was gone now.

"Chris." She said breathlessly back. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"It doesn't matter," he replied, standing up as Leo let go. He knelt next to and pulled her up. He hugged her tight. "It wasn't you're fault. How long has she been in you?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It's all vague, mainly blanks."

"She had access to all your memories," Leo said. "How you act, etc. That's why no one picked up you were possessed until Phoebe got that premonition."

Lucy swallowed. "Good, I'm… I'm glad she's gone."


End file.
